Problem: How many significant figures does $95200$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${952}00$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{952}\color{orange}{00}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.